


to believe i walk alone (is a lie that i've been told)

by ladypeaceful



Series: each time the universe splits, i'll find you in the stars again [2]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Fluff, IDK how to tag this tbh, M/M, Road Trips, u can tell david is an art hoe from how he describes his surroundings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 21:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypeaceful/pseuds/ladypeaceful
Summary: matteo tastes like the wild strawberries they’d found on the side of the highway. like every desperate wish david’s ever hung on a star. like hope that he’d never thought he’d have, and which he had finally found in the crevices of soft sweaters and curious fingers, the spaces between aching ribs and crinkled blue eyes. they could have kissed for days and david wouldn’t get tired of it, would never run out of ways to love matteo without words.





	to believe i walk alone (is a lie that i've been told)

**Author's Note:**

> \- inspired by matteo's ig post of davenzi with their empty pockets + matteo's text to amira in the first clip of s4e1  
> \- i have so much love for these dumbasses i wrote almost 1k in like 20 minutes  
> \- title is from let your heart hold fast by fort atlantic

they’d gotten back across the border early in the morning, covered in sweat and dust from whatever country backroad had taken them from scharnitz to mittenwald. david’s lost count of how many mosquito bites pepper his skin, how many blisters he has on his feet, but he can’t find it in him to care about anything except the way matteo’s hair falls into his eyes as he leans in to kiss him during their pitiful yet nostalgic dinner of frankenstein cheese toast cobbled together from what they could find in the nearest convenience store.

matteo tastes like the wild strawberries they’d found on the side of the highway. like every desperate wish david’s ever hung on a star. like hope that he’d never thought he’d have, and which he had finally found in the crevices of soft sweaters and curious fingers, the spaces between aching ribs and crinkled blue eyes. they could have kissed for days and david wouldn’t get tired of it, would never run out of ways to love matteo without words.

he’s flat on his back now with his head pillowed in matteo’s lap. the wind is warm and sweet-smelling, and the light of the setting sun spills across their bodies like liquid gold. matteo’s talking and laughing on the phone with amira about their plan to surprise jonas in a few days’ time and david smiles at the thought of them pulling up to the party and scaring the birthday boy out of his wits.

“hang on, let me facetime you,” matteo’s saying, and david sits up enough to lean against his chest. the call takes a few seconds to connect and then amira’s smiling down at them from where she looks to be sitting in a cafe of some sort. matteo angles the phone to get david properly in frame.

“oh, it’s so good to see your faces, habibis!” amira exclaims. david blows her a kiss.

“where are you two?”

“like ten minutes away from walchensee,” matteo replies with a yawn. “we walked most of the way from krün.”

“i think my legs might fall off,” david supplies helpfully. “almost made matteo carry me at one point.”

amira laughs. “did you go swimming?”

“yeah, of course, it was hot as fuck. i almost wanted to go skinny dipping,” david confesses with a grin. he feels soft lips in his hair and reaches up to place a hand on matteo’s cheek. “would have been fine if i was just with matteo, but there wasn’t a spot where people wouldn’t be able to find us. next time, i guess.”

“yeah, another time,” matteo agrees. “we’ll go to heidesee or something.”

“that sounds nice.” amira looks slightly amused as she asks, “so how exactly are you going to get back here in time, then? i’m sure jonas already has half a mind to fly a helicopter out to save you or something.”

“oh, good, were we convincing?” matteo’s shit-eating grin sends david into a bout of giggles. “and, as for getting home, well. let’s just say help is on the way.”

amira raises her eyebrows. david really can’t keep a straight face. “we’re going to hitch a ride to munich and my sister is buying us bus tickets to berlin.”

“oh no, did you really lose your money then?”

“nah, but we’re kind of broke as it is,” matteo shrugs.

as if on cue, david’s phone vibrates against his leg. it’s laura. he disentangles himself from matteo and stands up, stretching his bones as he picks up the call.

“hey.”

“hey, where are you?”

“walchensee. i know you’re about to ask so yes, we had dinner.”

“good. just wanted to make sure that photo of you two was fake.”

david snickers despite laura’s serious tone. “yeah, don’t worry. we’re tricking jonas into thinking we’re not going to make it in time for his party.”

“i raised you well,” laura says approvingly. “alright, get some sleep. no more benches or any sketchy shit with old men, though.”

“don’t have to tell me twice,” david shudders at the memory.

after they hang up, david immediately collapses back into matteo’s embrace and they chat animatedly with amira until she says she has to go as well. “i’ve got to run some errands. text me when you’re in munich, send me pics, be safe! love you,” she waves as she disconnects the call.

because it’s july, the sun has barely cleared the horizon despite the time of day, and the sky is a gorgeous shade of pink (though not as pretty as matteo’s lips, david thinks dreamily). they rearrange themselves so that david fits as closely against matteo as he can, sticking one of his hands up matteo’s shirt to rest on his midriff, more for comfort than anything else. at the end of any day, no matter how frustrating or headache-inducing or just plain shitty, he finds that as long as he’s got matteo within his fingertips, he’ll always find the strength to keep going.

they exchange sleepy kisses until one of them dozes off; it’s usually matteo, what with the boy being sleepy enough during the day as it is, and david is more than happy to be the one to watch him struggle to keep his eyes open and eventually fail, to feel his breathing slow down and even out, if it means he gets to tenderly kiss those eyelids before bringing his boyfriend into a tighter embrace, tucking that mop of messy hair underneath his chin and waiting for sleep to take him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> \- yes i fucked around on google maps for a while looking for places they could be  
> \- [reblog on tumblr here](https://isaksavedeven.tumblr.com/post/186468404492/theyd-gotten-back-across-the-border-early-in-the)


End file.
